The Lay of Floreat & Cenwulf
by Rustic-King
Summary: A young man yearns to learn about his father - what brought him to a land so far from his own, how he came to love his mother, who was so different to him. One day, his mother gives him a book, so that he can learn both sides of his heritage.


The wind howled outside as she watched him put on his war-gear.

'Please don't go, it's too dangerous!' she begged, pacing on the spot

'I'm sorry Floreat, but orders are orders. Besides, we have four princesses, plus Discord! We stand a decent chance! So please don't fret.' he replied gently

'All right.' she nodded weakly

He looked at the mantle-piece clock, 'I have to be off on the tide, I'll see you when I return.'

He shouldered his pack, and headed out the door.

Floreat stood for a few seconds, processing what was going on and then ran to the door and attempted to call his name, but all that came out was a raspy squeak which was snatched away by the bitterly cold wind.

He must have heard her, because he turned back, and she was surprised to see a tear running down his cheek.

She tried to be brave, but the grief and fear were almost too much to bear.

'Stay safe, you hear?' she called out, choking back tears as he walked back to her

He knelt down on one knee, ' I swear by Woden's beard that I won't go to Valhalla just yet.' he said, taking her face in one hand

'You swear?'

'I swear.' he affirmed, and then kissed her deeply

And then, then...

'Mother!?'

Her bedroom door had burst open, streaming light into her room.

By the moon light, she could see her son, Leofric, brandishing his fathers old spear, and his horn glowing, ready to attack.

'Mother?' he asked again in concern, dropping the spear as his horn stopped glowing

'It's all right Leofric, I was just having a bad dream, that's all.' she replied sniffing and giving him a watery smile

He moved to her bedside, face etched with worry

'It was about father again wasn't it?' he asked, hugging her, his hands rubbing her back comfortingly

'I can't get anything past you can I? Yes, it's just - I miss him so much.' she replied, staring at his portrait on her dressing table

'Mother? How did you and father meet?' Leofric asked softly as they parted

'Well, it wasn't love at first sight, far from it, but in time I came to love him.' she said wistfully

'So what did you think of him the first time you saw him?'

'Oh my, it was such a long time ago... let me think.' she answered, gazing into the glowing embers of the fire

The bells of Canterlot castle knelled out the hour of nine as Floreat Blossomheart opened her store and rolled out her shop front displays. Sniffing deeply, she savoured the aroma of fresh baking from the bakery next door. She was glad to be back home after all the hectic years in Manehatten. Humming contentedly to herself as she levitated a watering can over the petunias', she heard a sound that was at once familiar and strange. It was the unmistakable sound of hooves on cobblestones, but the gait, and the loudness suggested something much bigger than a pony.

'What in Equestria could that be?' she thought aloud

She did not have to wait long to find out as a decidedly bizarre sight came into view. Floreat felt compelled to take in as much detail as she could.

It was human and he was riding a four legged creature that unnerved her to see. It was a horse, she knew that much, but seeing one in the flesh was very different to reading about it. The man shone with bright armour, which jangled with the motion of his mount. The helmet had gilt eyebrows, further augmented with red gems, and the nose guard was in the shape of a horse head. Long blond hair that matched his beard wafted in the breeze. He was clad in a hauberk of mail and under that he wore a forest-green tunic. It was clear he had been in the wilderness for some time, as his feet, clad in leather shoes and with his lower legs wrapped in cloths were mud splattered and worn. Half hidden by his grey cloak was the pommel of a sword, and he held the reins with just one hand, the other held a spear that had to have been at least 8 feet long! The most unbelievable thing was that the hand that clasped the spear shone with a golden glow. As he passed, he did not look to either side nor did he smile - but gazed fixedly towards his goal.

Floreat stared, lost in thought as the strange man rode onwards, and she noticed a large, round wooden shield was slung over his back. What kind of person was this? He seemed so cold and distant, clearly a man who loved violence.

'Good morning, Floreat!'

'Huh?' she was still distracted by the appearance of such a strange sight.

'I said good morning.'

'Oh, sorry Brandy Snaps.' she replied, turning to face her neighbour

'I see something caught your eye.' her friend said teasingly

'It's not like that, Snaps. It's just...who is he?'

'Well, I don't rightly know his name, but I hear that he's the first human to serve in the royal guards.'

'They really let a human serve?' Floreat asked

'That's right, I hear Celestia herself chose him, and that he spends most of his time patrolling the western Marches.'

'Well I don't think I like him, he seemed - I don't know...'

'Just what about him don't you like?'

'There's something different about him, it makes me feel weird.' she replied, and hoped never to see the man ever again

'Wow, so you didn't like the look of father at first?' Leofric asked, bringing her back to the present

'Yes, he seemed so frightening. Not just a human who ate meat, but a warrior.' she replied

'What changed your mind then?'

'That would be the first time we actually interacted - during the Changeling attack.' she replied, her mind once again returning to the past

Like so many ponies, she had headed towards the castle courtyard to wait for the presentation of Princess Cadence and her husband, Shinning Armour.

But in an instant the city seemed full of Changelings, attacking ponies and taking on the appearances of loved ones. Luckily, in spite of the chaos, a small group of guards had managed to form a cordon around the castle, refusing to let anypony in or out.

As she was swept towards the entrance, she heard a commotion

'I am a Prince of the Realm, and I demand you let me in!'

At the head of the crowd, Prince Blueblood was arguing with the guards at the gate.

'I'm sorry sir, but orders are that nopony gets in or out.' apologised one of them

'Listen soldier, I don't care what your orders are, I insist you stand aside or I'll have you thrown out of the guards in disgrace! You hear me?' raged the prince

The two guards quailed under his temper, and with a sigh, stepped aside.

'Thank you, I will remember your co-oper-'

A loud crack rang out, and the prince sank to the ground, blood blossoming on his pristine white uniform.

Floreat turned her head in the direction of the noise and saw the human that she had seen months earlier. He was now wearing modern human armour, but with a few additions. His torso was clad in what was called a "bullet proof vest" but he had attached chain mail over top, and his arms and legs were also in chain mail with plate armour at the joints. He carried a bolt action rifle, and a sword was belted at his waist.

'You've killed Prince Blueblood!' called one of the guards in shock

'That wasn't the Prince.' replied the man, striding purposefully towards them

'What? How do you know that?' asked the other

'Because I just got done rescuing the real prince, who I found hiding under his bed.' the human replied

Somepony in the crowd gasped 'Look the prince! He's changing!'

As Floreat watched, the "prince" slowly morphed into the form of a changeling, a puddle of green blood around its dead body.

' If I could have everypony's attention! Please listen carefully, I shall say this only once!' he called out

The crowd stopped murmuring and everypony looked towards the man.

'Right, good! By order of her highness, Princess Luna you are all asked to return to your homes until further notice. Any pony without official clearance seen on the streets will be treated as a Changling. I don't think I need to tell you what that means. Luckily, they cannot assume human form and there happens to be a contingent of soldiers here as part of the Earth delegations to celebrate the wedding, they will be here soon to escort you home.'

No sooner had he finished speaking, three large vehicles arrived, the middle one a large truck with rows of seats inside. The ponies lined up and did their best to climb in, some having to be helped up.

As Floreat made her attempt, her hooves slipped and she was falling - only to be caught mid-air by the mysterious human.

'Don't worry miss, I've got you.' he assured her with a smile

Floreat found herself staring into his bright blue eyes.

'Y-yes, thank you.' she said in a daze, her mind registering the feel of his strong, but gentle grip

'Well, that's the lot then.' he said as he put her on the floor of the truck

As the truck pulled away, she found herself wondering what had just happened. Why had she acted like a silly little filly?

'So what happened then?' Leofric asked, trying and failing to suppress a yawn

'We were escorted by the human soldiers back to our homes, and I had to wait in my house until it was announced that the changelings were defeated - not that we could have missed it.'

'Aww, that's boring. But you met father soon after right?'

'Yes, but that's a story for another time, you should be getting back to bed young man.'

'I'm fourteen now mum, can't I stay up a bit longer?' he wheedled

'Absolutely not, you've got school in the morning!' she said sternly

'Fine.' he said resigned to the fact

'Good boy, and don't forget to put your fathers spear back properly.'

'I won't. Good night mother.' he said, and kissed her cheek

'Good night son.' Floreat smiled as he walked out the room and softly closed the door.

He was her precious son, and nothing would change that. He was good boy, and would grow to be a good man. With that pleasant thought, she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, she was sat looking out the window onto the garden, bursting into life after the long winter. She was thinking of a spring day long ago as she sipped her coffee.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of hooves on the hardwood floor. It was her son, she could always tell when he was coming because he only had two hoof-steps.

'Morning mum!' he called, as he slid two slices of bread into the toaster

'Morning dear, what have you got at school today?'

'First up is magical theory, and then we have P.E. After break we have a potions class and professor Zecora has been hinting all week that she might spring a test on us. But then after that, I have tutor time with Princess Twilight, so that will be fun. After lunch we have care of magical creatures.'

'Well, you'd best hurry, you don't want to be late - again.' she said with a slight smile

Don't worry, I'll be right on time, you'll see.' he replied with a mouthful of toast

True to his word, half an hour later, he trotted out, fully dressed and with his backpack in hand.

'Here's your lunch.' Floreat said, levitating his lunch box into his bag

'Thanks mum! See you later!' he called out, making for the front door

'Hold on! Let me get a look at you.'

Leofric halted, and Floreat looked him over, he was wearing the uniform of the Royal academy for gifted Unicorns - formerly "Celestia's school for gifted Unicorns".

'Ahh, your tie is crooked, and loose.' she said, and magically straightened it

'Arggh, mum I can't breath when it's tight like that!' he protested

'Then how are you complaining?' she asked with a wry smile

Leofric opened his mouth to retort, but closed it with a frown.

'Good, now study hard son.' she said happily

'I will mum, I promise. I'm thankful that Princess Twilight chose me as her personal student, I might not have got in otherwise.' he said solemnly

And with a kiss on the cheek, he was off, leaving Floreat alone for the day.

Having spent the morning cleaning the living room, she sank into the couch at lunch time.

She found herself staring at one of Leofric's baby pictures - the one taken on the day he was born and remembered when she had found out she was pregnant.

'A-are you sure?' she asked haltingly

'Without a doubt, all the indications are there.' replied the doctor, looking over his notes

'But how? I've only been with a human, and he hasn't been "dosed" I can't be pregnant!' she pleaded

'I don't know what to say then, Miss Blossomheart.' answered the doctor 'but I suggest you take it easy for now as the early stages of pregnancy are a delicate time - especially ones such as this.'

'I see, thank you Doctor.' she said numbly as she made her way out the door

She had trudged home, head spinning, how was she going to explain this? Would he believe that she hadn't been unfaithful?

When she arrived home she threw herself on the couch, and sobbed until she fell into a troubled sleep.

She dreamed that she had told Cenwulf, that she had protested that she was true, that it must be his. But he had scorned her, had left her all alone in a dark house.

'Floreat!'

A voice called her name, from far away.

'H-hello? Who is it?' she called in a strangled voice

'It is I!' called the voice, and in a flash of light a pony appeared before her

'Princess Luna!' Floreat exclaimed, bowing

'I see you are troubled, dear subject.' Luna said gently

'Yes, I've just found out I'm with foal, and I fear my human husband will not believe that the child is his.'

'I see, then he has not taken the potion?'

'N-no, not yet - he will one day though.' choked Floreat

'Your husband is the Captain of the Western Marches is he not?' enquired Princess Luna

Floreat nodded tearfully

'Fear not, that explains all. My sister cast a spell to heal his wounds, a very powerful spell. It works by supplementing and enhancing ones life energy. It has affected his body in ways that even my sister did not envision.'

'What does that mean?'

'The magic has suffused throughout every fibre of his being - each cell has a store of powerful Alicorn magic. Effecting your current condition. Do not worry, My sister and I shall explain it to him, you will not be abandoned so sleep well.'

The royal sisters had indeed explained to Cenwulf how he had been able to have a child by Floreat, and he stayed by her side, doing all he could to help her.

Ten months later, she gave birth. Unlike the foals born of "dosed" fathers her foal was half human, and half Pony. His upper half was mostly human, with only slightly pointed and furry ears and a small horn betraying his Pony blood. Likewise, his lower half was mostly pony, but with the vital changes needed to enable walking on two legs. Floreat didn't care, she thought he was the most beautiful foal she'd ever seen. And when Cenwulf had seen him, she saw tears in his eyes as I took him in his arms.

'My son, my first born. Welcome my dear lad.' he said, handing him back to her

'I'm so proud of you love. Rest now, I'll spread the good news.' he said, tenderly brushing a stray wisp of her mane off her face

Floreat awoke with a start, a glance at the clock told her it was quarter to four. It also showed her that she looked a mess.

'Oh, Leofric will be home soon, I can't let him see me like this.' she said aloud as she clambered off the couch

As she washed her face, she heard the door open and close.

Drying her face quickly, she dashed out into the corridor just in time to catch Leofric as he made to enter his room.

'Hi honey, how was school?' she chirped

'Fine.' he replied tonelessly

'Honey, is something wrong?'

'No.' he replied, tail twitching as it did whenever he was agitated

'Leofric Tofi Cenwulfson, look at me.' Floreat said sternly

Grumbling a little he turned to face her, making her gasp.

He had a black eye, a cut lip and his uniform was roughed up.

'You've been fighting again, haven't you?'

'Yeah, but they started it!' he retorted

'Oh, honey, why?' she asked worriedly

'Because, they called me a freak. And they insulted you too.'

'I'm touched, but you have to learn to ignore them, they're not worth your time.' she said patiently

'I know, but I just can't help it. If I let one Pony off, they'll all be doing it, I have to show that I won't let anypony treat me like that.'

'Honey, they do respect you, who did Princess Twilight call the most gifted unicorn of your age? You. Isn't that enough?'

'I suppose.' he allowed grudgingly

'Good, now let me take care of those injuries.' she said closing his door and heading for the living room

'Oww!' he exclaimed as he lay on the couch

'Big baby.' she chided, as she dabbed his cut lip again with witch hazel

'Am not!' he shot back

'It must have been a big fight, they really roughed you up.'

'If you think this looks bad, you should see the other colts.' he replied boastfully

'How many were there this time?' she asked

'Three of them, they jumped me as I walked past the sports shed.' he replied wincing at the cold of the icepack on his eye

After dinner, they sat on the couch, listening to the radio, chatting

'So, apart from the fight, how was school today/' Floreat asked

'Well, I was right, professor Zecora did give us a test - a tough one too!'

'Ohh? And how did you do?'

'I aced it! I almost got caught out by a trick question though, she's one cunning Zebra.'

'And how did your time with Twilight go?'

'Great! She said my spellwork is coming along nicely. She thinks my concentration has improved a lot.' he told her enthusiastically

'That's great news honey!'

'And in Care of Magical Creatures, we were learning about Dragons. I feel guilty, having an unfair advantage since I'm friends with an actual dragon.'

'Don't worry, I'm sure they won't hold it against you.'

'Anyway mum, I'm going to bed, I've got a lot of stuff I want to do tomorrow.' he said, getting up

'Wait, I've got something here that I think it is about time you had.' she said, placing a large leather bound book on the table

'What is it mum?' he asked, sitting back down

'It is your fathers journal combined with a few things others wrote about him. I made it a few years ago, and I think you're old enough to have it now.'

She was pleasantly surprised by his throwing his arms around her in a tight embrace.

'Thanks mum! I'll take good care of it, I promise.' his voice was muffled by the fur on her neck

'It's all right son. Now off to bed with you.' she said choking back tears.

'I love you mum.' he told her, and kissed her cheek before lifting the book off the coffee table

As he walked away, he stopped and turned.

'Mum?'

'Yes, Leofric?'

'I miss dad too.'

And with that, he left the room.


End file.
